Acolytes in Therapy
by Eurgh
Summary: Yep. The Acolytes are goin' to have therapy. Best if read after reading Therapy with the Brotherhood. Rated.... because...
1. Chapter One

**It begins again...**

* * *

The day after the Brotherhood left, everyone was exhausted.

"Now I see why everyone hates mutants. In one day, we lost a therapist to the FoH and insanity, and lost one to the ICU. We also had to fire that nice old woman, Mrs. Ifered, because she was sexually harrassing all of her patients." the supervisor groaned. Nobody noticed four shining orbs land outside.

"Don't forget that we lost half the building." a therapist grinned wryly.

"And may I ask what happened here gentlemen?" a cool voice inquired from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Magneto in his whole get-up. Yep.

"Some loony girl blew half the place up! Man, that brotherhood of mutants..." supervisor sighed. Now, Magneto must have been in a bad mood. Maybe it was John singing It's a Small World the whole way loud enough to hear through the orbs. Maybe it was Remy's yellings of threats to kill the pyromaniac. Maybe it was Piotr's creepy silence. In any case, he was not happy.

"Interesting." Magneto murmured.

"I hate mutants..." the therpist sighed. Magneto glared at him. And pulled all the iron from his blood, killing him automatically.

"We'll be in the waiting room."

In the waiting room, Remy and John were fighting. Loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Remy yelled angrily, as John began to hum It's a Small World.

"Mate, you've no sense of humor." John rolled his eyes.

"Leas' Remy's not a pyromaniac."

"Least I'm not in love with an X-sheila!"

"Leas' Remy don' write 'bout Buckethead's _femme_ in his diary."

"That was below-the-belt, mate." John sniffed.

"From what Remy read, y' wan' the _femme_ below the belt." Remy snickered.

"Well, at least I don't stalk the sheila I like!" John grinned.

"_Oui. _Y' do, John. Y' harrass, annoy, an' disturb th' hell outta her." Remy stared at him.

"But I never kidnapped her."

"Good point, _mon ami_."

"'Sides, Remy leas' romantic. Y're jus'... creepy..."

"BELOW THE BELT!"

"Dat's where y' wan' de _femme_! Y're so hones'!"

"REMY!"

"Remy brough y'r diary for readin' on de trip. Let him read a passage t' ev'ryone!" Remy proceeded to read something involving Wanda, John, and things that probably shouldn't be mentioned in this story. Piotr stopped reading, and slowly stared at John. Magneto was glowering at the boys. You see, he's not a good father. In fact, he's terrible. But, anyone with even slight paternal instincts would not be happy with what Remy was reading.

"REMY!"

"How would y' know what dat looked like? Remy t'inks John been a bad boy!"

"SHUT UP, MATE!"

"Piotr, please go ahead with your session. I will... calm them down." Magneto said softly. Piotr looked at his friends. the only two people he could depend on now. The people who knew what it was like to be in service of Magneto. They would be hurt if he left and he knew it. Was it worth it?

Piotr wordlessly left the room.

"NOOO! Buckethead.. I mean, Magneto, I DIDN'T WRITE THAT! HONESTLY! AH!"

* * *

**This was much sooner than I expected. I think I'll reply to your reviews from Therapy with the Brotherhood. Hehehe...**

**Realtfarraige: Yes... review... it had nothing to do with the italics...**

**Crash Slayer: Piotr will probably sit there, intimidatingly and scare the therapist...**

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude: The italics spell Do it. Heh... OH! How the heck do I do a Russian accent? Or the accent his therapist is gonna have, like the girl? Just asking.**

**sheikgoddess: Well... uh... here it is...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Piotr's temporary annoyance.**

**Also, if I offend anyone with this lady, my apologies. Kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer for whole story: Me not own X-men:Evolution. Period. End of story.**

* * *

"I'm Jennifer Respil." a woman smiled at poor, poor Piotr sitting across from her. He nodded at her. She shifted in her seat.

"Piotr Rasputin." he finally murmured softly.

"Now, I'm Jewish, so I don't really mind mutants." she said warmly, sitting back in her chair.

"Vhat does being Jevish have to do vith it?" Piotr finally asked softly.

"Well, since I'm Jewish, religion helps me not to discriminate." Jennifer stammered.

"If you vere not Jevish, you vould dislike us?" Piotr raised an eyebrow. The flustered therapist just smiled.

"Let's move on to a different subject. You know, since I'm Jewish, I like a big, strong man."

"Again, vhat does being Jevish have to do vith anything? And, my heart belongs to somevone else." Piotr subtely scooted his chair away.

"Who?" Jennifer spat.

"Katherine Pryde."

"The little X-girl? Well, I'm Jewish, so I won't hold a grudge."

"Vhy do you keep stating your religion?"

"W-what?"

"Your religion. You continue to state it, though I know now vhat it is."

"..." Jennifer blinked at him. Piotr stared at her intimidatingly.

"ARGH! HELP ME! SOMEONE! I PROMISE TO KEEP ME DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT OF WRITIN' EVEN! AH! I MEANT QUIT THINKIN' 'EM, MATE! HELP ME!" they heard John scream from the lobby/waiting room.

"Excuse me for a moment. I must assist my comrade." Piotr sighed, changing to metal form. He stalked out of the room. Jennifer peered from behind the corner, watching. John and Remy looked terrified out of their minds, both being bruised and scratched. John looked worse; he was cringing from Magneto's intimidating form.

"PIOTR! Mate, I knew you'd come to save us!" John sighed in relief.

"Magneto, perhaps you should stop." Piotr glanced at his boss. Magneto glared at him dangerously.

"Yeah, Magsy! That's probably not what you wanted to hear..." John groaned.

"_Oui_, y' shoul' stop. 'Specially since Remy didn' do anyt'in'." Remy smirked.

"You can alvays finish at the base, where there aren't as many vitnesses." Piotr finished. Both of his friends looked crestfallen.

"I will finish this now. You only have twenty minutes left anyway." Magneto glared. Piotr went back to the room. Jennifer, of course, had noticed this and was already back in there.

"So... I'm Jewish, and I won't pry. Let's talk."

"..." Piotr stared at her.

"..." she stared back. Ten minutes later, he was sitting, and listening to her life story.

"AND THEN HE DUMPED ME! DUMPED ME LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES! You know, just because I'm Jewish, doesn't mean I don't have emotions and feelings! He just broke my heart like there was no tomorrow!" she sobbed hysterically.

"I vonder vhy..." Piotr thought dryly.

"WHY ME? WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE AT LEAST DUMPED ME FOR A GIRL? BUT HE LEFT ME FOR A GUY!" Jennifer sobbed.

"Vhy do I have to listen to this?" Piotr wondered mentally.

"IF ONLY HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME!" she moaned.

"If only she vould be quiet." he thought.

"IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" she cried.

"Neither is listening to this." Piotr thought miserably.

"I mean, I was a good girlfriend! I never cheated, I didn't ask for anything more than a weeklong cruise. WHY DID HE LEAVE ME?" Jennifer scowled through her tears.

"I vas a calm person. I never got too angry, I didn't try to hurt people vhen not necesary. Vhy do I have to listen to this?" Piotr thought sadly.

"Session's over." she sniffed, blowing her nose. "I hope I helped you." Piotr simply stood up and left the room. Entering the waiting room again, he glared at Magneto.

"I vill never do this again." With that, he began to read again. Remy scampered off to his session, leaving poor John at the mercy of Magneto.

* * *

**Second chapter up. Yay? Anyway, thanks for reviewin' y'all. Now, I get to go out of town for the weekend, so no updates 'till next week. Sorry. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Wed. Oh, and Piotr was the hardest of the Acolytes. Now that he's down, it might get funnier. Or it might go down the drain.**

**After the Misfits, but before the adults, should I do the New Recruits?**

**Note: Magneto doesn't get therapy in this story. He gets it in the last installment of the therapy stories. **

**Review replies:**

**EE's Skysong: Glad ya liked it! Hehehe... Poor John. His friends keep abandonning him. He didn't mean to write that stuff about Wanda. Well... he didn't mean for it to be read...**

**Crash Slayer: It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. it's a small, small world. EVERYBODY! I'm sure that helped get it out of your head. Nah, he had to listen to her whine about herself.**

**Realtfarraige: Well yeah. The Brotherhood is, like, miniature evil. the Acolytes are the real deal, baby. No idea where that came from. Yeah. John's gettin' it. And, yes, I think Remy just likes to make others seem more perverted than him. All the therapists are doomed.**

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude: I just did part of it. My lame attempt. You know the accent. You may imagine! Yeah, Magsy's into messy. And John's room is the last place anyone would check for his diary, because he's insane. And he knows that, so he hid it there. But, Remy checked everywhere else and figured it would have to work. Sound believable?**

**swiftstar85: Thanks, I will.**

**Serpents Sphere: Oh, I'll let y'all know what he's doing in the next chapter. Hehehe...**


	3. Chapter Three

**Unpleasentries**

* * *

"Remy never t'ought he'd see de day he had t'erapy." Remy laughed as he knocked on a door.

"Come in." a feminine voice called. Remy perked up at the thought of a girl. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

"_Bonjour, chere_. Remy was t'inkin' dat y' and 'im could ditch dis place and- AH!" Remy dodged a knife thrown at him.

"Remy. Long time no see, _mon cher_." a blonde woman slowly turned in the chair. Remy paled at the sight of her. It couldn't be...

"Bella. Y' been good? Great! Remy t'inks he'll jus' be leavin' now..." Remy turned toward the door.

"_Mon cher_, I promise not t' hurt y'." Bella smiled sweetly.

"Den what was de knife f'r?" he glared.

"Well, I've decided dat hurtin' y' can wait 'til after dis half hour o' t'erapy. T'ink o' it as couple's t'erapy. God knows we need it." she grinned.

"Bella... Remy in trouble, _non_?" Remy sighed sadly at the venemous look on her face.

"Y' lef' m' at de altar, Remy! How am I supposed t' feel?" Bella slammed a fist on the desk. "Y' left me!"

"Bella, Remy killed y'r _frere_! Was 'e supposed t' stay an' let y'r _pere_ kill 'im?" Remy groaned.

"Y' could've invited me along! But no, y' jus' ran like a coward! _Mon Dieu_, Remy, I would've come! I missed y'." Bella sighed.

"Y' did?" Remy blinked.

"_Oui_. But, now, 'M angry. An' I want revenge. But it can wait 'til the end o' de session!" Bella glared.

"Dis all started de day we met. Y' couldn' handle help den, an' now all y' wan' is revenge. Y' should've let Remy help y'." Remy sighed.

"How is dat even involved? Y' jus' don' like de fact dat abondonin' y'r new wife was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Bella scolded.

"Y'know, y' don' seem like de type f'r dis job. How'd y' end up here?" He asked, an obvious change in subject. Bella seemed surprised, but answered the question.

"A favor f'r an allie t' de guild."

"Oh?"

"Remy, we need t' talk 'bout our issues. I want dem sorted out when I kill y'!"

"Bella, y're insane! Stark ravin' mad!" Remy pronounced.

"_Mon cher_, y're only correct about de mad part." Bella hissed, pulling out quite a few knives. Remy stared, and bolted for the door. Bella chased him, throwing knives as they ran.

"BELLA! STOP IT! _MERDE_!" Remy screamed, running through the halls to the waiting room. Pyro, Magneto, and Piotr all stared at the duo.

"Remy, y' left me! Y're not'in' but a selfish bastard!" Bella yelled, tossing another knife his way. He ducked, and stared at her.

"Um.. If Remy apologized, would y' quit tryin' t' kill 'im?" he asked meekly. Bella glared.

"_Non_!" she yelled, throwing more knives.

"Bella, Remy's sorry f'r leavin' y'! He's sorry f'r killin' y'r _frere,_ an' he's sorry f'r not invitin' y'!" Remy yelped, dodging more attacks.

"'M goin' t' kill y', Remy." Bella snarled. He ran behind Piotr.

"Can't we jus' talk 'bout dis, Bella?" he begged, as Piotr stared at him.

"Jus' talk 'bout de fact dat y' left me at de altar? I don't t'ink so!" she snarled.

"We covered dis subject! I tol' y', 'M sorry!" Remy ran out of the waiting room to behind the reception desk.

"Remy just used first person! This is serious, mate!" John stared. Magneto had temporarily stopped torturing him in favor of staring at poor Remy.

"Remy, y' lef' poor, lil defenseless _moi_ all alone!" Bella glared, and tried to kick him. He ducked, luckily, and she narrowly missed him.

"Y' call dat defenseless? Y're a trained assassin, f'r God's sake!" Remy muttered.

"Remy, y' and I have some issues t' work out. An', _mon cher_, y're not leavin' 'till we work dem out, o' y're dead!" she jumped over the desk, cornering him.

"Bella, would y' like some coffee?" he asked nervously.

"_Non!_ It's a lil late f'r coffe!" she spat, glaring at him. He took her hand in his, and his other arm around her neck.

"Remy's sorry, petite. It was inconsid'rate o' him t' leave y' like dat." he gave her a charming smile.

"Remy, p'rhaps we can work some'tin' out. I'd hate t' see a charmer like y' dead." Bella grinned despite the fact she was there for revenge.

"O' y' could jus' leave!" Remy laughed, charging a handful of her hair. He let her hair go, and ran to duck behind Piotr.

"REMY LEBEAU!" Bella shrieked angrily as her hair pretty much exploded.

"Dat's f'r t'rowin' knives at Remy!" he grinned.

"Dis ain' over!" Bella hissed, advancing on the cajun. Remy blinked.

"Remy hoped y' were still vain enough t' run away at de slightes' chipped nail."

"How dare y' call me vain? As if y' weren' in enough trouble wit' _moi_!" she glared daggers, and fired a plasma blast at him.

"F'got 'bout dat..." Remy groaned. Magneto blinked.

"Remy, have you made an enemy of a mutant?" he asked calmly.

"Dis ain' no normal mutant! De _femme_ is Remy's ex-fiancee!" Remy groaned.

"What the hell did ya do that broke the marriage?" John asked as Remy dodged another plasma blast.

"Can we talk 'bout dis later?" Remy begged, tossing some charged cards at Bella. She glared at him.

"No way, mate! Too juicy!" John cackled, conveniently forgetting Magneto would resume beating him to a pulp at the soonest oppurtunity.

"Fine. Remy killed 'er _frere_ in self defense, den ran off. De mad cow here is pissed dat Remy left 'er, and is tryin' t' kill him. If y' don' mind, Remy has to fight!" Remy groaned as Bella moved ever closer.

"Remy, if y' t'ink y' can leave Belladonne Boudreaux, y've got anot'er t'ing comin'!" Bella started to throttle him. Remy gasped for air and pulled at her hands to no avail.

"ENOUGH!" Magneto boomed in his most commanding voice. Much to his, and the Acolytes not locked in battle, Remy and Bella continued to fight.

"I always knew Remy was messed up in the head, mate!" John whispered to Piotr.

"Remy LeBeau, do y' have any las' words 'fore I finish y' off?" Bella grinned.

"_Oui._ John, burn 'er! BURN 'ER!" the cajun yelped.

"HEHE! FIRE!" John automatically went into pyromaniac mode and sent fire in the shape of a heart to burn her hair. Piotr, Magneto, and Remy stared at the shape, then at John. "What? I happen to think she's very pretty, when her hair's not on fire! Nothing in comparison to my Wanda... I mean.."

Bella managed to stop the flames from burning her badly, but the smell of burnt hair filled the room. Her hair was cropped about as short as Piotr's, and the tips were no longer blonde.

"Ugh! I will deal wit' y' later, mon cher! When y' don' have an idiotic pyromaniac t' help y'!" With that, she stormed out of the building.

"Remy t'inks he would like a nice, relaxin' mission, Magneto." Remy fell into a chair. "Like infiltratin' de Danger Room on de highes' settin'. Sounds safer..."

"Remy?" John stared. The cajun was banging his head against the wall.

"That was akward." Piotr managed to say.

"Well, off for theraputic fun! Toodles!" John ran into the therapist's room without looking back at his employer.

"Rogue's gonna kill Remy." Remy grumbled.

* * *

**Yes, Belladonna. Don't ask what friend, or what favor. I don't know. Sorry about the long update wait. I've been out of town a lot. And, I apologize if I have completely butchered Bella. **

**Review replies:**

**samantha and crash slayer: Yeah. Remy could've had some fun issues to talk about, but I thought Belladonn was more fun. Sorry if I upset ya! And Mr. Allerdyce is coming next... Be warned...**

**Dis Chick Dis Da Fuzzy Dude: You seem to be the only one whom noticed that note. I decdicate the New Recruits to you! And, it'll be in Red Witch's universe by that point. So, expect Dead Girl. Heh...**

**GambitGirl2008: From your name, you must like Gambit. Well, hope ya don't mind I played with Bella in this chapter!**

**sheikgoddess: Yes, it did. This one I think I was high on sugar or something when I started it. Then I just went with the flow.**

**Realtfarraige: None of the therapists will be sane after I'm done. Hmm...**

**vine: Thank you! I wanted to, because if I revealed everything, nobody could have an imagination!**

**Rogue14: Haven't seen you in awhile. I think... Anyway, yeah, I can appreciate compliments! Thanks for the review!**

**EE's Skysong: If I ruined your hopes, I'm sorry! But, this was my deluded answer. So... yes, Piotrmust have a fierce hatred of therapists dueto her.Can anyone even pronounce his name? Oh well...**

**kes evenstar: Thank you! After this comes the Misfits, then the New Recruits, then the Adults. And then I'll redo the X-Men, make it funnier.**

**Preexistance: Sorry it took so long! I was out of town, my cat got hit by a car and broke his leg. Then got surgery. Yeah, I've been busy. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! Next, I think John will intentionally drive his therapist nuts, and for some reason keep 'assuming' the therapist is a racist against Australians just to bug him. Suggestions if you have something in please!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Racist?

* * *

**

"'Ello mate!" John called cheerfully as a younger man entered the room. Startled, the man spun around and glared at the Aussie.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Me mate Remy taught me to pick locks." John grinned, jumping out of his chair.

"St. John Allerdyce?" the man asked nervously.

"The one an' only, mate!" John plopped into another chair.

"Just call me Steven." the man sighed.

"Hey, I have a question." John blinked.

"Yes?"

"Do you like FIRE? I like FIRE!" the pyromaniac cackled happily.

"Sure. I like fire." Steven rolled his eyes. "Now, let's talk about your issues. You originally come from Australia?"

"Yep! You got a problem with the Aussies?" John raised an eyebrow.

"No." Steven rolled his eyes.

"Right, mate. I believe ya." John stared at him suspiciously.

"Anyway, it must have been hard to come from one country to another." Steven sighed with sympathy.

"You Aussie racist!" John pointed a finger at him.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Steven stared.

"Sure, mate. That's what you want me to think. But I've got more'n hot air 'tween my ears!" John stood up and moved his chair further from the desk.

"I was just saying that you must have it hard, because you're a mutant and you come from another country." Steven groaned.

"Oh, so now you're predjudiced 'gainst mutants too? Mate, what the bloody 'ell is your problem with me?" John sniffed.

"I don't have a problem!" Steven grumbled.

"Whatever. Did you know I like fire?" John asked.

"Yes. I did." Steven sighed.

"You have a problem." John glared suddenly.

"I do not!"

"Damn straight ya do! You're a racist!" John scowled.

"I'm not a racist! For crying out loud, my father was from Australia!" Steven moaned.

"You're racist 'gainst your own father? What kinda son are you?" John gasped in horror.

"Are you insane?" Steven stared.

"You're the therapist, you tell me. You racist!"

"You are insane! I suggest medication, if not an asylum!"

"My dear Wanda was in an asylum for a long time!" John sighed dreamily.

"Why?" Steven asked.

"Oh, her dad left her there when she was around nine. I think. Or was it eight or somethin'?" John looked puzzled for a moment. "Whatever the age, it was cuz she couldn't control her powers. I love that sheila! Wanda, Wanda, Wanda, Wanda, Wanda!"

"That's nice. It sounds like you both need someone to love." Steven smiled reassuringly.

"Stop makin' fun of me!" John glared. "Everyone knows the sheila don't like anyone, mate! You're mean on top of the racism!"

"I'm not a racist!" Steven moaned.

"You are! You are, you are, you are!" John spat.

"I am not!" Steven hissed.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"I AM NOT!" Steven screamed.

"Yes you are! You're probably so racist you think we keep kangaroes and dingoes as housepets!" John glared.

"I am not, you insane pyromaniac!" Steven growled.

"You want pyromaniac? I can give ya that!" John laughed, turning on the flamethrower. Flames began to fill the office, and took random shapes that looked suspiciously like Wanda in different poses. "HAHAHAHA!"

"You're insane!" Steven screeched, staring at the fire in terror. He glanced toward the window.

"I'd jump, mate. Fire is uncontrollable." John said seriously. Steven glanced nervously at the two story drop. Then back at the cackling fire and pyromaniac in control. He finally decided on the lesser of two evils and jumped.

John giggled, and walked out of the office as it began to burn. He fueled the fire with power, helping it build up to begin to fill the building.

"John, what did you do?" Magneto rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"Nothin' mate. The bloke set fire to his office with a match and jumped out the window. He was insane. And racist against Aussies and mutants." John blinked calmly.

"Y' wanna know somet'in' sad, Peter?" Remy asked his calm comrade.

"Vhat?" Piotr asked, having long since given up on teaching them to pronounce his name.

"Dat's one o' 'is mo' believable lies." Remy sighed. Piotr had to agree. John just smiled innocently and walked out to the orbs. The rest of the group followed as the building was consumed in flames.

"Wait... do those flames look like Wanda?" Magneto gasped as they flew away. He recieved no answer from the pyromaniac.

* * *

**There was John. One more chapter, pretty much arguments at the base, and then comes the Misfits. And then, the New Recruits before the adults. Someone said they wanted it. Who? You have to wait and find out! Ha. **

**Review Replies.**

**EE's Skysong: Hehe. John's just insane, so I thought he might have some fun here bothering people. He's destroyed the rest of the building. I really hope those therapists made it out. We need them later.**

**GambitGirl2008: Thanks! Can't refuse a compliment!**

**Prexistence: Yeah. He hates the cage. Glad I made you laugh. This therapist just needs to worry about making a full recovery from many broken bones! **

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude: Yes. I mentioned it. those things at the bottom of the pages... GAH! I hate them with a passion! **

**Crash Slayer: Yes. This fic seems to be more focused on scarring the therapists then therapy... Heh...**

**WeaselChick: Can't ever refuse a compliment! Thanks! And, Remy's head can't be blown off. it loos too good.**

**vine: Was this good? I stole the FIRE idea and used it like twice, simply because I thought the racist arguments were also fun... YAY! You liked my creepy version of Bella:'D**

**Realtfarraige: I liked you suggestion! I stole it from you. shifty eyes**

**Serpents Sphere: Magneto and Sabretooth get their turn in Revenge. Which may or may not be the title of the adults story. Glad ya liked to Remy chapter!**

**Zero-0: Thank you!**

**Rogue14: I did. Bella desrves whatever she gets! Bwahaha! **

**sheikgoddess: So true. Thank you!**

**Crystaline-Crimson: YAY FRENCH! Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Pietro being freakishly gay? Hmm... **

**Cat2fat900: Says nothing about you. We all secretly wish such things. :D**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Arguments**

* * *

"Pyro, what shape were those flames in?" Magneto asked softly. Remy and Piotr automatically moved away from their friend, knowing that voice meant trouble.

"Uh... Flowers?" John asked innocently.

"No. One more guess."

"Um... Butterflies?"

"NO! They were of my daughter. Why was that?" Magneto asked calmly. Remy and Piotr exchanged a glance, and ran out of the room.

"Mates, don't abondon me again!" John yelled nervously. Magneto advanced on him, smiling.

"Dat don' sound t' good." Remy winced as they heard crashing.

"Him or us?" Piotr raised an eyebrow.

"Him." Remy nodded.

"Vould you like to see vhat's on TV?" Piotr forced out.

"Y'. Want t' watch TV. _Mon Dieu_, it mus' be a miracle!" Remy dragged him into the TV room. John's screams could just barely be heard over the movie.

A few hours later, John came into the room covered in bruises.

"Y' look good. _Non_, really." Remy snickered.

"Shut up, mate!" John glared.

"Vould you be quiet?" Piotr raised an eyebrow.

"F'r th' last two hours, Remy has been forced t' watch art programs!" Remy groaned. John glared at him.

"For the last three hours, I've had staplers, knives, chairs, thumb tacks, transportation orbs, electric plugs, and any other metal in that office hitting me. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again!" John twitched. Remy grinned. Magneto walked in.

"I overreacted, and I... apologize." he forced out. "You may have one favor in return."

"Bet y' anyt'in' Mastermin' t'reatened t' lock up all de booze if 'e didn' do dis. Even de monkey man likes a laugh." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Can I date your daughter? Or, if she turns me down, stalk, annoy, and generally harras her?" John blinked. Magneto turned red. "Just quoting the court case 'gainst me, mate!"

"Here we go!" Remy cackled. Piotr simply turned up the television, caught up in the art specials.

"No! Mates, help me! HELP ME! I jus' wanted to date your daughter! OW!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, short chapter. And very long wait. My apologies! But, school has started again. Wonderful. And, before that, I was on a cruise. Twas fun, I tell you. Yes, I was on the carnival ship, Ecstasy. Yeah. When I first heard the name... I though of Remy making some sexual innuendo about it... Anyway, said ship is docking for six months to help the New Orleans refugees. So cool, in my opinion. My ship helps them! Okay, my next therapy fic may take a bit longer, as I have a one-shot in mind before I can continue this. **

**Review replies:**

**Serpents Sphere: I'm glad it made you laugh. I was gonna have Remy angst about New Orleans and Katrina in this chapter, but that shall be my one-shot coming up! Read it and review it!**

**Prexistence: No murder. He may be rich, but he can't afford to replace my dear Pyro! But... yeah... I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude: Yeah. F4 not too smart! Heh... I had to see that Sky High movie. My brother wanted to see it, my dad and step-mom didn't. Guess who got to take him? Anyway, sorry this was so late! But, I explained! **

**Cat2fat900: Of course. John just can't let anything alone.**

**Realtfarraige: No! I love John too much to kill him. Though, I am quite happy to allow Mags to torture him.**

**vine: Remy's my favorite too. John gets second. I love them both very much. **

**Crash Slayer: Of course. Don't you know this is normal for therapy? Psh! Actually, my mom has had people throw chairs in her therapy sessions before. Don't ask.**

**sheikgoddess: Poor mutant-hating, fire-hating, Aussi-racist therapist. He needs help. Tehehe...**

**WeaselChick: Glad you loved the chapter!**

**Remy's Girl: Well... this story just doesn't fit Romy description. Sorry! But... at least I mention him stalking, harrasing, and generally annoying Roguey!**

**Miss Ginny: I'm doing the Misfits, then the New Mutants, and then the adults. Dangit! You just made me want to do the X-men's peers! Fine, that comes next. And I will dedicate it to you.Then Misfits, New Mutants, and adults.**

**Zero0: Sorry! It's late! And not that funny! But... I'll do better!**


End file.
